


На пьяную голову

by mahune



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джареду исполняется 21, и человеческие друзья уговаривают его хорошенько повеселиться</p>
            </blockquote>





	На пьяную голову

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Head Over Hooves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58212) by tebtosca. 



\- Остерегайся яблок, Джаред, - предупреждающе прозвучал в голове Джареда голос матери, напоминая о том, что его голова изо всех сил пытается удержаться на плечах.  
\- Эй, там, дружище!  
Эта неторопливая речь уж точно не принадлежала его матери. Джаред скосил глаза, чтобы найти источник звука. Но единственное, что он может рассмотреть, так это очертания двух человек. Такие очень мужские очертания. Высокие, одетые в униформу мужские очертания.  
Хмм, возможно, их и не двое. Может, у него в глазах двоится. Но, блин, даже видение было чертовски сексуальным.  
Тут на Джареда нападает икота.  
\- Вкусный, как яблоки, – мелькнула мысль в голове у Джареда, перед тем как весь мир померк, и он отрубился.

***  
\- Давай уже, Джаред, ты должен, - говорит Чад, кладя руку тому на плечи.  
\- Чад прав, - поддакивает Жен.  
\- Для разнообразия, - прерывает их Джаред, как только Чад фыркает и усиливает захват вокруг его шеи.  
\- Туше,- продолжает Жен. – Первый и последний раз вы слышите это от меня.  
\- Двадцать один исполняется один раз в жизни, - добавляет Алдис.  
\- Вот видишь! – восклицает Чад. – Можешь продолжать и дальше тухнуть, но только после сегодняшнего вечера.  
\- Это у тебя морда тухлая, - отвечает Джаред, и даже Жен смеется, предательница.  
\- Так, если мы все утрясли, то сегодня вечером мы навсегда потеряем нашего юного Пада-вана, - говорит Рози, появляясь из ниоткуда с Джаредовой курткой.  
\- Может, мы даже сможем найти ему парня на ночь, - говорит Жен, подмигивая как дьяволенок.  
\- Жен, - жалобно скулит Джаред, но позволяет ей и Рози напялить на себя куртку и подтолкнуть к двери.

***  
Винчестер Виллидж – небольшой студенческий город в штате Нью-Йорк, совсем рядом с границей. Это прекрасное место, отлично подходящее как для любителей природы, так и для студентов Гуманитарного Института, ищущих спокойную размеренную жизнь.  
А еще это прекрасное убежище для небольшой семьи лосёборотней*, также известной как клан Падалеки.  
Как гласит предание, прадед Джареда Джим однажды наткнулся на городок, застрявши в своем животном воплощении, после того как его преследовали рассерженные всадники. Джим, как и большинство лосей, был одиноким созданием. Но его, раненного и такого одинокого, нашла добрая человеческая женщина по имени Саманта и выходила.  
Эта женщина стала прабабкой Джареда, и семья Падалеки на протяжении многих лет численно увеличивалась. И, можно сказать, без проблем (ну, кроме семейного секрета, о котором никто не должен был знать) влилась в местное сообщество.  
Джаред, в первый год обучения в колледже, будучи довольно популярным и имея приличное количество друзей, всегда старался быть осторожным и никому не разболтать семейный секрет. Что само по себе означало то, что он должен был отказаться от многих привилегий студенческой жизни – всего, чем занимались ребята его возраста, типа вечеринок и поисков приключений на свое мягкое место.  
Но сегодня был его двадцать первый день рождения, адреналин в крови так и бушевал, зазывая наделать глупостей, поэтому он первый раз в жизни согласился на подначки своих сверстников. Да какого хрена он тормозит?!  
Ладно, возможно ему пора уже вырасти и перестать проводить этот день в одиночестве. Скорее всего, немного ликера поможет ему расслабиться и немного повеселиться. И он на время сможет перестать беспокоиться о том, насколько он отличается от других.  
Они решили пойти в местечко под названием «У Криса» - местный бар, расположенный в жопе мира, где толпа студентов могла бы наравне с городскими вести себя шумно, никого не беспокоя.  
Алдис сразу же направился к бару, за стойкой которого стоял сам Кейн, хозяин заведения, указывая компании на угловой столик. Жен, несмотря на свое хрупкое телосложение, на протяжении всего пути подталкивала Джареда в спину, пока тот успешно не врезался в стену.  
Остальные ребята сходили к барной стойке и вернулись с двумя подносами с выпивкой и миской с неочищенным арахисом. Джареду ну совсем не хотелось поедать арахис вместе со скорлупой, но его внутренний зверь нуждался в клетчатке, поэтому он спокойно отнесся к странному взгляду Жен, который та бросила на него, пока он с удовольствием чавкал.  
Рози расставила перед каждым по стопке, последнюю, с показушным движением придвинула Джареду. Технически, это был Джаредов первый алкогольный напиток, в основном потому, что он остерегался любого – скажем так, очень пристального внимания – которое бы могло выдать его.  
\- Пей до дна! – тостует Рози, компания поднимает рюмки и выпивает напиток.  
Джаред кривится и практически выплевывает горькую жидкость, которая попадает в Чада, который сидит напротив и истерически ржет.  
\- Это просто отвратительно! – ворчит он, и Жен, которая практически сидит у него на коленях, трясется от смеха.  
\- Не поклонник ликеров, да? – хихикает Рози, но все-таки передает всем по второй рюмке с янтарной жидкостью.  
\- Что это? – спрашивает Джаред с подозрением, его лицо уже горит после первой стопки. Может он все-таки чего-то не понимает в мероприятии «нажраться на дне рождения»  
\- Вот этот намного слаще, тебе понравится, - ответила Рози, и Жен подняла его руку, чтобы поместить в нее еще одну рюмку.  
Перед тем, как выпить, Джаред принюхивается.  
Хмм, пахнет яблоками, думает он, и где-то в глубине души он понимает, что это должно быть каким-то предупреждающим для него знаком.  
Но он решает не заморачиваться на каких-то непонятных предчувствиях.  
Рози права - ему должно понравиться.

***  
И ему нравится еще 11 раз.  
К сожалению, его внутренний зверь уже вовсю рвался наружу и буквально пытался раздавить мозги своими рогами.  
\- Мне нужно идти, - говорит Джаред, чувствуя накатывающую панику, поэтому он отталкивает Жен, чтобы выбраться из-за столика. С детства он знал, как контролировать свою вторую сущность, как перекидываться, и прекрасно понимал, что если кто-нибудь увидит это, то его семье грозит серьезная опасность.  
\- Не обоссы себя! – пробурчал Чад.  
Джаред издает звук раненного зверя и продирается к выходу, не слушая взволнованных криков друзей за свой спиной.  
И он как раз успевает облегчиться на краю леса, до того, как обратиться в лося.

***  
Джаред пребывает в том самом пограничном состоянии, в котором обычно находятся в момент превращения человеческого тела в животную форму. Когда кости перестраиваются, мех начинает покрывать все тело, и на месте челки появляются рога. Вообще-то это не больно, но ощущения все равно странные.  
Теперь же, это приятное состояние было потревожено отчетливыми голосами. Прежний неторопливый голос был все еще здесь, но к нему добавился еще один, более приятный. Джаред мог слышать их, но тут он понял, что не может пошевелиться, даже открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть, кто же говорит о нем.  
\- Как же ж он умудрился застрять в этом недодереве?  
\- Понятия не имею, но ему, скорее всего, очень неудобно.  
Потом был странный жужжащий звук, и Джаред почувствовал, как его начали толкать. И он все еще не был в состоянии пошевелиться.  
\- Еще чуть-чуть и он должен.... берегись!  
Оборотень почувствовал, как падает, утрамбовывая землю под своей тушей. Падалеки был абсолютно уверен, что утром у него будет все болеть.  
\- Черт, как думаешь, что с ним случилось?  
\- Не уверен, но у нас был случай, когда некоторые животные с фермы Митча наелись гнилых яблок с деревьев, и бродили по двору точно так же, как это делает, напившись, Крис.  
\- Не думаю, что видел пьяных лосей до этого.  
\- Я тоже, но зато будет, о чем рассказать.  
Джаред хотел возразить, сказать, что не настолько пьян, но тот факт, что он валялся на земле в своей звериной ипостаси и не мог открыть даже глаза, говорил о том, что он все-таки неправ.  
\- Дать ему отоспаться или вызвать организацию по отлову бездомных животных?  
\- Не, пусть отсыпается. Я останусь с ним и прослежу, чтобы он вернулся обратно туда, откуда пришел.  
\- Ты уверен? Он огромный.  
\- Уверен, на всякий случай у меня есть транквилизатор. А ты давай, дуй домой к Мэнди, и поцелуй ее за меня.  
\- Хватит уже пытаться соблазнить мою жену, Эклз.  
\- Уже, еще в средней школе, Коэн.  
А Джаред вовсю похрапывал. Гребаные яблоки.

***

\- Ебаный в рот!  
Джаред стонет, теперь он точно чувствует каждый мускул в своем теле. Он замирает, осознавая, что только что услышал стон, вырвавшийся из его уст. Из его снова-очень-человеческого рта.  
\- Ебаный в рот! – снова произносит не-Джаред, и Падалеки понимает, что вляпался.  
\- Привет? – дружелюбно говорит Джаред, поднимая на собеседника взгляд. Скоро рассвет, но на улице до сих пор темно, поэтому он не может хорошо рассмотреть человека – только очертания фигуры.  
\- Джаред Падалеки?  
Бляя.  
Человек подошел поближе, и Джаред с замиранием сердца узнал в парне Дженсена Эклза, лучшего друга своего брата еще со средней школы, виновника каждой «эй, мне кажется, я на самом деле гей» мокрой мечты.  
Или, судя по добротно сшитой цвета хаки форме шерифа, теперь заместителя шерифа Эклза.  
Дженсен достал пистолет с транквилизатором и держал его на уровне груди, но больше не целился в Джареда, что было хорошим знаком. Выражение на неправдоподобно красивом лице, как и ожидалось, было потрясенно-недоверчивым.  
\- Хей, Дженсен. Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить.  
\- Ты – лось, - выпалил Эклз.  
\- Или ты просто пьян, и это игра пьяного воображения, - пытается схитрить Джаред – ведь чем черт не шутит.  
\- Это не я тут пьян, мистер Я-застрял-в-дереве.  
\- Точно, не самый лучший момент в моей жизни. - Джаред прекрасно знает, что ему должно быть страшно до усрачки от того, что выдал секрет, который так тщательно хранился на протяжении трех поколений, но его голова раскалывалась, словно по ней хорошенько настучали молотком, а еще в задницу впивались ветки.  
В его очень голую задницу. Ебать.  
Он опустил руки вниз, пытаясь прикрыть член, до того как Дженсен сможет рассмотреть все хорошенько, но понимает, что это уже бесполезно.  
Выражение лица Дженсена становится по-рабочему серьезным и Джаред сглатывает в ожидании.  
\- Джаред, ты должен мне рассказать, какого хрена тут происходит. И не надо врать мне, потому что я знаю, что только что видел.  
Джаред со скоростью звука перебирал в уме все легенды, которые смог придумать, но взгляд Дженсена говорил о том, что он не сможет ничего ему сказать, ничего, кроме правды. Глубоко вдохнув, он рассказал Дженсену все более-менее интересные истории о своей семье лосёборотней.  
Пока Джаред откровенничал, Эклз почтительно молчал, чему Падалеки был очень признателен. Ведь не каждый же день ты сидишь голым в грязи и рассказываешь своей подростковой влюбленности о том, что твоя семья превращается в диких животных, у которых, как оказалось, была аллергия на яблочный шнапс.  
После рассказа Джаред наблюдает, как Дженсен сглатывает, и получает первый вопрос, который, что не удивительно, был о его старшем брате.  
\- Так Джефф тоже лосёборотень? И за все это время он мне так и не сказал?  
\- Никто не знает об этом, Дженсен. Это опасно для нас.  
Дженсен задумался об этом, но ничего не сказал.  
Джаред, который все еще чувствовал себя неуверенно, поднялся, пытаясь хоть как-нибудь побороть свою застенчивость. Алкоголь больше не грел, так же как и шерсть, поэтому он начал трястись от холода.  
Дженсен вышел из ступора, бросился к машине и достал из багажника одеяло, передал Джареду, который с благодарностью взял и завернулся в него.  
\- А теперь что? – спросил Дженсен.  
\- Честно, не знаю. Не хочу возвращаться в общагу, потому что не готов объясняться со своими друзьями. А если пойду к родителям, то они сразу же предположат, что случилось что-то нехорошее,- улыбнулся ему Джаред. - У моей мамы нюх на мои неприятности.  
Дженсен прочистил горло, его щеки слегка покраснели, и если бы Джаред не знал его лучше, то бы подумал, что парень разнервничался.  
\- Ну, ты можешь побыть у меня некоторое время. Душ и хороший сон очень хорошо помогают при похмелье.  
Джаред не то, чтобы удивился, - он очень удивился. Но Дженсен выглядел искренним, и пока еще не сбежал от него с воплями, что было хорошим знаком.  
\- Тебе не надо на работу?  
Дженсен пожимает плечами и улыбается в ответ на вопрос:  
\- Вообще-то, моя смена закончилась несколько часов назад, но я хотел остаться и удостовериться, что с лосем ничего не случится. – Он покраснел еще сильнее, когда понял, что только что сказал. – То есть с тобой. С лосем. Ты же лось.  
Джареду хотелось засмеяться – наконец-то кто-то узнал всю правду о нем, что было очень приятно, и в то же время так устрашающе. И Дженсен Эклз, самый прекрасный парень во вселенной, предложил ему переночевать в своем доме. Похоже, мечты сбываются. Падалеки хотел бы разнервничаться, но в его венах до сих пор плескался яблочный шнапс, который так приятно расслаблял.  
\- Ага, я – лось.

***  
Душевая кабинка Дженсена показалась Джареду просто даром небес, только потому, что горячая вода и сильный напор смыли с него все листья, застрявшие в ложбинке между ягодиц. Он обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и вышел в коридор, чтобы попросить Эклза одолжить ему какие-нибудь штаны.  
Чего Джаред не ожидал, так это того, что Дженсен будет пялиться на очертания его члена под полотенцем.  
Блин. Блиин.  
\- Гхм, я стесняюсь, знаешь ли, - сказал Джаред и почувствовал, как начинает краснеть его шея.  
\- Стесняешься? – переспросил Дженсен, переводя взгляд с лица Джареда на его член.  
\- Ага, - ответил Джаред, отодвигаясь в сторону, чтобы немного скрыть свою неловкость. – Когда я превращаюсь в лося, мой член увеличивается в размерах – целых шестнадцать дюймов, но когда я человек, он уменьшается до двенадцати. Очень впечатляюще, я знаю.  
Дженсен издал какой-то пронзительно-победный звук, показавшийся Джареду одновременно странным и в то же время сексуальным, и покраснел. Эклз снял свою форменную рубашку и остался только в одной облегающей белой футболке, и Джаред заметил, как покраснела у того шея, и грудь, которая виднелась в вырезе футболки.  
\- Можно взглянуть? Ммм, ради научного интереса.  
\- Научного интереса?  
\- Ага, научного.  
\- Ох, - успевает вымолвить Джаред до того, как до него начинает доходить, что Дженсен Эклз просит посмотреть на его член, и полотенце падает на пол с такой скоростью, что возможно, если бы было одушевленным предметом, получило бы сотрясение.  
Дженсен издает похожий звук, а потом еще один, намного, намного ниже и сексуальнее, похожий на рык, можно и так сказать. Он смотрит на Джареда из-под ресниц, и, черт, Падалеки должен обязательно научиться такому трюку.  
\- Тебе не надо стесняться этого.  
Джареду становится тепло и приятно от этих слов, и чувство удовольствия прокатывается по всему телу, скапливаясь в его члене, который решил поприветствовать Дженсена.  
Прошло еще несколько секунд, прежде чем Падалеки обнаружил себя прижатым голой задницей к стене в коридоре, в то время, как полностью одетый Дженсен, решил устроить битву на языках.  
У Джареда кругом шла голова от желания, смущения и от тринадцати рюмок алкоголя, но он полностью осознавал, к чему клонит Дженсен.  
\- Это так неправильно, - Дженсен избавляется от брюк, продолжая целовать Джареда в шею. – Ты – младший брат Джеффа, и, вероятно, все еще пьян, и ты - чертов лось. Серьезно, что я делаю?  
\- Надеюсь, ты помогаешь мне расслабиться. У меня создается такое впечатление, что мой член скоро утратит ко всему интерес, если с ним ничего не сделают. – Любезно ответил Джаред, делая акцент на определенных словах.  
Дженсен улыбнулся, демонстрируя опасную ухмылку, и Джаред задался вопросом: кто из них действительно дикое животное.  
\- Твой чертов член.  
\- ... так одинок, поэтому не тормози!  
Джаред не знает, как им удалось добраться до спальни, все время спотыкаясь, и не убить себя при этом. Но прежде чем, он находит ответ на этот вопрос, Дженсен толкает его спиной на кровать и срывает с себя одежду так же эффектно, как профессиональный стриптизер на мальчишнике. Но с этим они разберутся немного позже.  
Дженсен размещается между ног Падалеки, разводя бедра в стороны и не отрывая глаз от его члена, словно тот был Святым Граалем. Эклз долго облизывает и без того свои пухлые розовые губы, и, при виде такой пошлой картинки, Джаред начинает скулить. Он чувствует как смазка, словно водопад, начинает сочиться из головки, но прежде, чем он успевает издать еще один звук, Дженсен проводит языком по горячей плоти.  
\- О, Боже, - взвизгивает Джаред, что, как он считает, была совершенно ожидаемая реакция на самое первое прикосновение рта к своему члену.  
\- Я знал, что ты большой мальчик, но никогда не подозревал насколько, - радостно сказал Дженсен, и Джаред перестает накручивать себя о том, что, возможно, Эклз воспринимает его как долговязого подростка, который только что пережил очередной скачок роста. Джаред прерывает мысль, как только Дженсен заглатывает столько, сколько может, примерно на половину, и головка ударяется о заднюю стенку горла Дженсена.  
Дженсен держит член около минуты, лаская горлом головку, пока не чувствует, что у основания член начинает набухать.  
Эклз выпускает изо рта член, начинает рассматривать узел, который начинает набухать у основания члена, где только что были его руки, ласкающие плоть, которая не смогла поместиться во рту.  
\- Эта часть тоже увеличивается? Ты в порядке?  
Джаред сильнее зажмуривает глаза. Блядь, он забыл о своем узле.  
\- Да, все в порядке. Мы же канадцы.  
Дженсен издает еще один счастливый звук, и продолжает дальше сосать член Джареда, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Практически доведя Падалеки до оргазма, Дженсен полностью разделся и приподнялся над распластавшимся парнем, чтобы достать из ящика презерватив и смазку. Он уселся на бедра Джареда и уставился вниз на член Падалеки, который, как успел заметить Джаред, увеличился в размерах по крайней мере еще на дюйм, а только потом перевел взгляд на небольшой квадратик с резинкой.  
\- Не думаю, что этот подойдет, - заметил Дженсен, и на его лице появилось самое разнесчастное выражение, которое когда-либо в своей жизни видел Джаред.  
Джаред прочистил горло и почувствовал, как непроизвольно покрывается краской, делясь еще одним откровением с Дженсеном:  
\- Ну, я девственник, так что...  
В этот раз член Дженсена радостно отреагировал на полученную информацию, но он все же покачал головой:  
\- Но я – нет. И я не хочу подвергать тебя риску.  
Джаред почувствовал, как внутри все потеплело от этих слов, хотя он немного расстроился от того, что после всего он не сможет трахнуть Дженсена.  
Похоже, Дженсен увидел, как изменилось выражение лица Джареда, поэтому он сполз вниз по телу Падалеки, возвращаясь на облюбованную позицию, остановившись всего в нескольких миллиметрах от члена:  
\- Это означает только то, что сегодня мы не можем. Не думай, что я не хочу в себя этого монстра – мы сделаем это, как только я обзаведусь резинками очень большого размера или хотя бы предварительно не запишусь на прием к врачу.  
И как только член Джареда оказался в горячем плену рта Дженсена, Падалеки смог с уверенностью констатировать, что это его самый лучший день рождения.  
Боже, спасибо тебе за яблоки.  
Конец

* переводчик прекрасно осознает, что в природе не существует такого слова, как "лосёборотень", и "were-moose" нужно было бы переводить как "лось-оборотень", но никак не может заставить себя это сделать. Так что считайте это слово авторским неологизмом:)


End file.
